1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, a home appliance and a method for operating the same, and more particularly to a mobile terminal, a home appliance and a method for operating the same, which are capable of transmitting information between the home appliance and the mobile terminal via near-field communication (NFC).
2. Description of the Related Art
Among home appliances provided in a building, a refrigerator stores food, a laundry processing machine processes laundry, an air conditioner adjusts indoor temperature, and a cooker cooks food.
As various communication methods have been developed, a variety of research in hopes of increasing user convenience in terms of communication with a home appliance has been conducted.